Thunderstorm
by danielizabethx
Summary: Kurt is having a bad day, and to make things worse, there's a thunderstorm. Blaine makes everything better. One-Shot.


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything associated with Glee. Sad times.**

* * *

><p>It was Friday. This meant the weekend was starting. This should mean that it was a good day. Well, that couldn't be farther from the truth, Kurt was miserable. It was the end of his first week back at McKinley and he didn't like not being able to see Blaine everyday in the halls. Blaine was like his security blanket, and even though Karofsky wasn't shoving him into lockers everyday didn't mean he felt safe there. He still got looks, jeers and words whispered in passing. He wanted Blaine there to hold his hand and make him feel better.<p>

As if this wasn't enough, it was raining. This meant gray clouds and gloom. Gray skies always brought down Kurt's mood. Plus, on top of all that some anonymous member of the hockey team shoved him in the parking lot, resulting in him and his bag landing in a puddle.

As he entered the choir room, everyone fell silent. He was dripping wet and had mud on his hands and knees from the fall, he was shivering slightly from the mix of wet and cold.

"Dude, what happened?" Finn finally spoke. He got up and made to walk over to Kurt.

Kurt put up a hand to signal Finn to stop. "I'm fine."

"That doesn't answer the question." Mercedes noted.

"Do we have to kick someone's ass?" Puck's question seemed to spark something in Finn.

"Did Karofsky do something? I thought he wasn't going to tou-"

"No," Kurt cut him off. "Dave didn't do anything. I went out to the car to grab some sheet music that I forgot and tripped. Fell into a puddle, that's it." He avoided eye contact with everyone in the room and made his way to a chair on the back riser.

Puck leaned over from his spot next to him. "Dude, you sure you're okay?" He whispered.

Kurt looked up and half smiled at the concern he could hear laced in Puck's voice. "Yeah, Noah, I'm sure."

Kurt pulled out his phone, glad to see that it wasn't damaged by the water. He opened the conversation under Blaine's name.

**I miss you. ):**

About 30 seconds later, his phone vibrated with Blaine's reply.

**I miss you, too. ): Are we still going to hang out tonight?**

**Of course! (:**

**Good. Can't wait to see you.**

Kurt smiled. Then realized Puck was looking at him. "What?"

Puck just smirked and shook his head. "You're texting him aren't you?"

"Yes." Kurt grinned.

Puck chuckled and turned his attention back to Rachel, who was once again ranting about Nationals. Kurt turned his attention back to texting Blaine. They had their daily 'No, I miss you more.' banter. Then they turned to deciding what they wanted to do that night. They decided on movies at Kurt's because his dad and Carole were leaving with Finn as soon as the boys got home. They were going to go visit Carole's mother in Columbus.

Finally Mr. Schuester was done rambling on about the pros and cons of each genre for Nationals and dismissed them with a "Have a nice weekend."

* * *

><p>Kurt pulled his Navigator into the driveway and hauled himself out. Finn following out of the passengers side. He hit the lock button on the key chain remote as they made their way to the house. As he stepped over the threshold he immediately heard Blaine's voice.<p>

"Blaine?" He ventured as he turned the corner into the living room.

"Hey Kurt!" He smiled.

Kurt was excited to see his boyfriend, sure, but why was he here already? "Why are you here already?"

"I was getting antsy just sitting in my dorm waiting for you to get home." He offered up a sheepish grin. "So, I thought I'd just meet you here when you got home. Turns out I beat you by 5 minutes." He walked over and kissed his cheek. "Hi." He whispered against Kurt's cheek.

"Hi." Kurt whispered back.

"Alright, you two." Burt gave them a stern look. "We're trusting you two to stay here alone. If he ends up staying the night, Kurt, just make sure you let me know."

"I will, Dad. Promise."

"Don't worry, Mr. Hummel, we'll be good." Blaine offered up his best dapper smile, although he looked scared out of his mind at what Burt might do if he ever caught him and Kurt in a compromising situation.

"Alright, boys." Carole smiled. "Come on, Burt. Finn's already in the car."

"Okay. Bye, Scooter." He hugged Kurt.

"Bye, Dad. Have fun in Columbus."

"We will. Bye, Sweetie." Carole gave a quick kiss to Kurt's cheek. Then leaned over and gave one to Blaine's. "You two have fun." She turned with a wink.

After waving them goodbye from the front door, Kurt shut and locked it. "Soo..." He turned to Blaine.

"So?" He smirked.

Kurt lunged forward attacking Blaine's lips with his own. "I. Missed. You. So. Much. Today." He punctuated each word with a kiss.

Blaine hummed happily. "I can see that." He smirked as he connected their lips once more. He pulled back. "But, what's wrong?"

Kurt frowned. "What? Nothing. Nothing's wrong except that my lips aren't kissing yours." He leaned back in only to have Blaine put a firm hand to his chest.

"Kurt, I know something is wrong. I can see it in your eyes. Plus, your new jacket has some tears..." He trailed off noticing Kurt's sad eyes, tears threatening to spill over. "Baby, Kurt? Talk to me."

"I just hate not seeing you everyday." He violently wiped away the tears that were falling down his cheeks.

"Oh, Kurt." Blaine cupped his face in his hands and leaned forward, kissing away a tear. "I hate it too, but for now, we just have to make do with the time we do have after school and on weekends." He pulled Kurt into a tight hug. Kurt nuzzled his face into Blaine's neck. "Now, what happened to your jacket?"

"Fwwnnghh." Kurt mumbled into Blaine's neck.

"What was that, baby?"

"I said, I fell."

"Fell or was pushed?"

"..."

"Kurt-"

He lifted himself off of Blaine's shoulder. "Pushed. I don't know by who, but I saw a flash of Letterman jacket and then the next thing I know I'm on the ground. In a puddle." Kurt looked down at his feet sniffling a bit.

"Kurt-" Blaine started. "Baby, come here." He pulled Kurt back into his arms. "C'mon." He mumbled into the countertenor's hair.

Kurt let himself be dragged over to the couch and pulled down onto it, on top of Blaine. "Ompff."

Blaine chuckled. "Sorry."

"S'okay." Kurt mumbled into Blaine's chest. He closed his eyes and just laid there, listening to his steady heartbeat. Humming happily when Blaine started running his hands through his hair.

They laid on the couch for a few hours watching Project Runway reruns until Kurt heard Blaine's stomach growl. "You hungry?" He smirked up at Blaine.

"Guess so." Blaine smiled down at him sleepy eyes.

"I'll make us something." Kurt climbed off of Blaine and padded over to the kitchen. He could hear Blaine following him. "What are you in the mood for?" He turned to Blaine for an answer.

Blaine hopped up on the counter. "You." He waggled his eyebrows and smiled.

Kurt rolled his eyes and turned to the fridge to hide his smile.

"Mac and cheese!" Blaine yelled.

Kurt turned to his boyfriend with a raised eyebrow. "Mac and cheese? Blaine, what are you, four?"

"Five, actually." He smirked. "And I want mac and cheese. Pweese?"

Kurt couldn't resist the puppy dog face, and Blaine knew it. "Fine," he sighed. "I'll make you mac and cheese." He walked over to the pantry as Blaine wiggled happily on the counter top.

Kurt made the mac and cheese and they ate at the table. After Kurt rinsed the bowls and put them in the dishwasher, a crack of thunder sounded from outside. Kurt jumped and yelped. Blaine couldn't help but grin at the adorableness that was his boyfriend.

He made his way across the kitchen and snaked his arms around Kurt's waist. "Scared?" He asked while crooking his chin over Kurt's shoulder.

"No." Kurt answered quickly. Another crack of thunder and he jumped again. This time taking Blaine with him. "Okay, maybe just a little." He whispered.

Blaine kissed his boyfriend's cheek and pulled him into his chest tighter. "It's okay. I'll keep you safe." He unwrapped his arms from Kurt, and grabbed his hand. "Come with me." He pulled them into the living room and back down to the couch. "We'll sit here, all cuddled up on the couch, and we'll watch the rest of this Project Runway marathon. 'Kay?"

Kurt smiled at the shorter boy. "Okay." He placed a chaste kiss to his boyfriend's lips. "Thank you."

"Of course." He snuggled down more into the couch and pulled Kurt closer. Just as two of the contestants on the show started arguing over some sort of fabric, the power cut out. Blaine felt Kurt stiffen in his arms. "It's okay, Kurt, the power just went out." He placed a kiss to his temple. "I'll go get a flash light and some candles." He got up and went in search for the items.

Kurt could hear Blaine rummaging around the house. He returned a few minutes late with his arms full of candles. He set them up on the coffee table and lit them. Blaine returned to his place on the couch and Kurt immediately climbed back into his lap, wrapping his arms around Blaine.

"It's okay, Kurt, I'm right here." He rubbed up and down Kurt's spine slowly, reassuringly.

"Blaine..." He was cut of by a sob. "Will you stay with me tonight? Please?"

Blaine hooked his index finger under Kurt's chin and lifted his head to meet his gaze. "Of course, baby. Of course." He kissed away a tear that was trailing down Kurt's cheek.

Kurt curled up into Blaine more. "Thank you." He whispered into Blaine's neck.


End file.
